halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo 3
Arbiter925 16:05, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Why dont we get any of the good toys why is it that we never get to drive pelicans without mods, wish they would make the phantom and pelican drivable for halo 3 New information at EGM At http://www.1up.com/do/minisite?cId=3161338 there are 130+ screens and boxes with stuff you can click on. Go check it out.--Masterchief117 01:53, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Archive Why is there an archive for this talk page...? [[User:Phil.e.|''' Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 16:30, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Because we talk too much. Blue Ninja 16:41, 22 August 2007 (UTC) WAAAAAAY too muchPoison headcrab 17:30, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, but it's all good. LOL Trooper117 00:26, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Covenant Loyalists Who put the elites and the hunters with the brutes?! AJ 14:29, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Thats been fixed now, Elites are removed off the Loyalist list though Hunters have been kept on. --Ajax 013 14:47, 23 August 2007 (UTC) I thought that the hunters sided with the elites vs. the prophets. AJ 21:08, 23 August 2007 (UTC) This is annoyin me like, its NEVER EVER been said that the Hunters complete sided with the Elites. There was a few pairs joined with them in GOO but that was about it and it was said in deleted material in Halo 2 but like i said, deleted material. --Ajax 013 22:00, 23 August 2007 (UTC) ok, ok.. calm down dude. i was just askin a question. hunters were with the elites in ghosts and in halo 2 cortana said that. soo. yeah. i am just going with the information ive gotten. ok. calm down. well just wait until september 25. AJ 22:04, 23 August 2007 (UTC) NEW HALO 3 INFO AT IGN!! They have all kind of new shindigs of halo 3 campaign they have 3 new vids to go check dem muthafuckaz out! already seen it. in school. AJ 21:43, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Minor Characters should Voi Factory Workers be added to Minor Characters?JanSpartan117 BLAM! 19:12, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, even if they do completely suck! lol :D --Ajax 013 19:21, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Very Brutish Anyone else think Halo 3's Brutes look like the Locust in Gears of War? Until next time, respect them Grunts. This is Mo se, squeaking out! 18:21, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah now they have white skin, And are more ugly. Clavix2 TALK TO ME 18:40, 25 August 2007 (UTC) they waxed! AJ 18:52, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, why'd they make them shave? They looked bad ass in Halo 2. The armor makes them even badder ass. But now they take off their helmets and they're pale, creepy types. Not unlike the average gamer. Oh wait... ''theblackthrone'' (atthecenter) 19:09, 25 August 2007 (UTC) They look like monkeys combined with snakes. AJ 02:00, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah thats exactly what i thought they don't look like hairy monkeys anymore i guess thats good they arent stupid ammo sponges anymore.69.226.106.91 02:44, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Going Gold Frankie's gamertag on xbox live just said he has played Halo 3, not Halo 3 Epsilon. This means the game has gone gold. -69.69.171.231 00:04, 26 August 2007 (UTC) More Awesom Info If you go to http://www.1up.com/do/minisite?cId=3161338 and click on the blue boxes and check out the screenshots. I think you will like it.--Masterchief117 01:50, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Ive seen them! AJ 02:00, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Even better, Frankie's gamertag has Halo 3 in his Recently Played list. No achievements, though. Blue Ninja 11:19, 26 August 2007 (UTC) 2005 leaked script? Does anyone remember the incident towards the end of 2005 when a leaked Halo 3 script found it's way onto the internet? Microsoft tried desperately to remove it only to have Bungie say it was a fake. How come there is not a section about it? [[User:Bioevil087|'''Bioevil087]] (Mara’s Ex) 15:28, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Maybe that's because it was fake. It should be treated as a piece of fanfiction, and Halopedia has a complete sister-site dedicated for that. Though it was pretty convincing at first glance. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 21:36, 27 August 2007 (UTC) never heard of it, do you have a link? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:04, 28 August 2007 (UTC) I saved it as a PDF, but i think i deleted it months ago out of disgust. Sadly, i don't remember where i got it, but i know the original source shut it down. 'Kora ‘Morhekee' ''The Battle-Net '' 22:21, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Prophet of Truth? When has it been confirmed that 'You are, all of you, vermin' was said by the Prophet of Truth? I would have expected them to keep the same voice actor, or at least use somebody who sounds alike, like they did with Miranda Keyes. Blue Ninja 13:24, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Who knows, maybe they couldnt retain the original voice and to be honest i prefer this new voice well its not that suprising he is my favorite actor and his voice is perfect for truth.Arbiter925 22:31, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Who is the actor, then? And don't you go saying 'Christopher Lee'... Blue Ninja 12:06, 30 August 2007 (UTC) And why cant i say that there is only one voice like Christopher Lee's and in that trailer that is Christopher Lee's Voice at the beginning they distort his voice to make it sound more alien like but you will hear his actual voice when he says "That you might escape the coming fire" in that line you will hear his voice trust me. And who knows he might just be providing his voice just for the trailer but i hope he doesn't do that i really enjoy Christopher Lee's acting and his voice is legendary.Arbiter925 22:31, 31 August 2007 (UTC) I give up. I am 100% certain that it's NOT Christopher Lee, but apparently, you've got an ear condition or something. They've even deleted Christopher Lee's halopedia page. Blue Ninja 11:19, 1 September 2007 (UTC) I am 100% that it is Christopher Lee and so what that they deleted his halopedia page it will comeback when everyone sees he is doing a voice in halo3 it might not be Truth but it is obviously a character in halo3 and once the game comes out you all will see.Arbiter925 18:43, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Whatever. I'll laugh at you when you finally realize you're wrong. Blue Ninja 13:41, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Trust me i have heard Christopher Lee's voice in many many movies and there is no doubt in my mind that that is Christopher Lee's voice there is no doubt and i will laugh when everyone finds out that the voice is Christopher Lee's.Arbiter925 16:05, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Like I said, whatever. Blue Ninja 17:30, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Multiplayer Armour Colours Anyone have any idea what colours are going to be available? I've seen some new ones/changes, but I don't know what was available in the Beta or anything. Any word on "sage" as a returning colour?--Captain Ghost 13:30, 29 August 2007 (UTC) All Bungie have ''confirmed is that Black still won't be available, but that you can fake it like Halo 2's Steel. Other than that... Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 06:29, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Envy Whoah. Paris Hilton, Billie Joe Armstrong from Green Day and Jen Taylor all have the same birthday as my big sister. She is SO lucky. Apart from Paris Hilton. She's a slut. Moogle90 22:40, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Wow! Now tell us what that has to do with Halo 3. Trooper117 22:44, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, what does it have to do with Halo 3? If you want to discuss these things you might want to post it on the forum[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 01:31, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I found the bit about Jen Taylor somewhere and didm't know where to put it. Sorry! Skulls I'm surprised there is nothing on the skulls being back in (unless I over looked it). Luke talks about the skulls under his report on the Weekly update here". He mentions a player finding the Mythic skull and turning several on during one playthrough. I'm fairly certain I'd heard the information before somewhere (can't remember where though), no ones added it to the page though *shrugs* Nightw0lf 16:35, 1 September 2007 (UTC)Nightw0lf He mentions how the skulls are so had to find that only one person through the whole game on their first playthrough only found one-mythic. Also, as far as I know (and I'm hoping), each skull can be found on Normal, Heroic and Legendary. Once found, each skull can be used to up the skill level as well as make a multiplyer for you meta-score. I also hope that one person on legendary dying doesn't revert checkpoint. What I think is gonna happen is that this skull makes that allowable, but also increases your multiplyer for the playthrough.70.100.166.161 21:38, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Bungie would probably make the toughest game in history with the skull in Halo 3. With the shield that weak and your enemies that tough, you're gonna go mad playing it. If you can afford a playthrough without one death in Halo 3 with skulls you might probably be next to Cody Miller. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:46, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Waiting WHY ARE BUNGIE MAKING US WAIT??!?!? IT'S TORTURE! I know this has nothing to do with articles relevant to Halo 3, but...still! Matoro3311 There is always a time for waiting, have patience. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:47, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Link I found a link with loads of cool Halo 3 pictures. Check it out. http://www.1up.com/do/slideshow?pager.offset=1&p=&g=&tr=&mt=0&cId=3144308 EA 15:36, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Combat knife Anyone else here think that the combat knife will appear as a useable weapon in halo 3? Most weapons and vehicles in the game now have counterparts from all 3 sections. But the UNSC dosent have any melee weapons. I think that if they have given them a melee weapon it will be the Combat knife. What do you think? Dan 18:30, 2 September 2007 (UTC) No, the Combat knife is not a counterpart for the Energy Sword. Its somewhat useless compared to the sword and melee and Brute bayonets are mucho more effective. --Ajax 013 18:37, 2 September 2007 (UTC) I know but what other Melee weapon do the humans really have? The combat knife is pretty much the only Melee weapon I can imagine the UNSC using. Unless theyve created a chain saw or something simular Dan 21:03, 2 September 2007 (UTC) They don't have a melee weapon because humans are too physically weak (compared to Elites and Brutes) for one to be useful. [[User:Azathoth|''theblackthrone]] (atthecenter) 16:23, 3 September 2007 (UTC) 1up's daily coverage Today is supposed to be a new box unlocked 9/03/07. Today is monday, sept. 2 but it still says its locked. Anyone know what 'time' it will be unlocked? they post the halo 3 info at the end of the day JoeyDMK 01:00, 4 September 2007 (UTC) It's up now. Not the best article ever, but still good. It talks about on B Net how Bungie will recommend different gametypes and map varients.Trooper117 01:30, 4 September 2007 (UTC) 100 Wow the 100th combined comment and the game hasn't even come out yet. Anyway, it's so close I can hardly stand it. Playing Halo 2 on Xbox Live and the campaign is about the only thing that keeps me from going insane. So with the final version of the game done, I hope it's awesome. Maybe the only bad thing about it being on the 360 is that they had to make the game so that anyone who hasn't played the first two Halo games can play Halo 3 without having to know the story that well. I hope that doesn't make the game suck. Well it's almost time for us to find out.Trooper117 19:01, 3 September 2007 (UTC) My own quote I came up with after typing the stuff above. "The days of guessing, wondering, and anticipation are almost over. The days of Halo 3 are about to begin." Trooper117 21:08, 4 September 2007 (UTC) You said it. September 25 will be a historic date that will be forever remembered in the history of history. HALO 3 IS ALMOST HERE YYYAAEEEHHHH!!! 20 days! Halo isn't some bid historical things, so don't get so excited when the game is out. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:44, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Halo 3 is gonna be freakin awesome. goodbye halo 2, hello halo 3!!!! I hope Halo 3 isn't one of the games that is overhyped then turns out to be bad. Everything i've read about the first four levels says they're going to be awesome. If the game has a suckey ending, i'm going to be so mad. P.S. Only 18 days left!! Trooper117 21:58, 6 September 2007 (UTC) That would depends on how you feel about the game, I can feel that the Covenant has not yet taken over Earth [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 08:31, 7 September 2007 (UTC)